


Rig

by DedicatedSeeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Monochrome Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedSeeker/pseuds/DedicatedSeeker
Summary: A mysterious captive proves more trouble for Captain Blake Belladonna than she expected.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rig

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, monochrome week (on Tumblr) is what can get me writing fics again. That's where my entries will go up first, but they'll eventually be posted here too. I was originally going to post this to my oneshot collection, but I'm considering continuing this. Tell me what you think about that if you want. This is for day one: Checkmateys! Check the end author's note for updates on my whereabouts and activity if you're interested. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy!

Weiss woke with a start, blinking blearily before quickly scanning her surroundings. The room was filled with various trinkets, and it was evident that the owner had the wealth or at least the capability to obtain such opulence. This led Weiss to her next realization, one that made her more alert: the sight of wealth might have been something she was used to, but this was clearly not her ship. A second inspection of the room allowed her to conclude that these were a captain’s quarters, and she grimaced at the implications of how she landed herself in this situation before attempting to stand. **  
**

Unfortunately, she couldn’t do more than glare at the rope binding her arms and legs to the chair before the door suddenly swung open. Squinting against the sudden light, Weiss was only able to make out amber eyes that somehow shone brighter than the sunlight and pierced through her. Even though she was currently restrained and had no recollection of recent events, Weiss still smirked at the stranger. Her sister would’ve advised against further provocation, but she’d never been able to stop her once Weiss made up her mind.

Amber eyes narrowed at the challenging action, and the door slammed closed. Weiss’ smirk only grew, especially now that she had a better view of the person who was quickly striding over to her. Swiftly scanning over the admittedly attractive woman, Weiss came to a sudden realization as she looked over the woman’s attire. From the captain’s hat, which was removed to reveal two cat ears, to the meticulous care present in the Faunus’ clothing and cutlass, Weiss gave no indication that she recognized the notorious woman in front of her even as her mind raced for a way out.

Blake placed her hat on the table and briefly glanced at the map where their previous plans were made. The notorious man had been traveling through, but he’d evidently had more talented hired hands on board his ship than she had anticipated. Honestly, she thought that she and her crew weren’t going to make it out of their skirmish alive if it weren’t for another crew that apparently had set their sights on the same target. At first, Blake had thought herself to be hallucinating or that she’d been caught in some sort of trap when she saw that the women giving orders shared his white hair until they unknowingly helped her own people out by fighting against his forces.

Having accepted the unexpected help for what it was, Blake had called for a retreat in the midst of the chaos. Better to swallow her pride and accept a failed heist than risk the lives of her crew members, she had reasoned. However, it seemed that not everyone in her crew shared her sentiments. That was obvious when Sun somehow managed to grab an unconscious Schnee on board, meeting his captain’s disapproving look with a shrug and easy smile. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the one that they had been looking for. Blake frowned, not wanting to dwell on their recent mistakes and turned back to face the now glaring woman. Even though there was an eyepatch over her left eye, the single blue eye still seemed to pierce through her.

Sighing, Blake pulled her cutlass out. There was no need to tie up someone who didn’t know how to fight back. Her research only revealed limited information about the Schnee family, considering how adept they were at concealing their history. All she knew for sure was that the daughters broke away from their family and that one of them was the captain of a proficient crew. The mysterious captain had a facial scar of some kind, but there was no evidence of such a mark on the woman before her. Blake cut the bindings off and set her sword down beside her hat. Maybe she could learn something useful if she tried being nice. After all, it wasn’t like this woman could escape.

Weiss merely raised an eyebrow when the ropes were cut but didn’t move much aside from stretching her aching limbs, eyeing her captor carefully. If this was a trap, then she didn’t want to risk anything. When the silence between them stretched onward, both of them warily eyeing the other, Weiss signed but otherwise kept her expression carefully neutral. If nothing else, she could try to learn something. After all, it wasn’t like this woman found her threatening. “Why have you captured me?”

The question seemed like an obvious one to ask after being captured, yet it still caught Blake off guard. Or maybe it was just the tone that it was asked in. Prisoners usually sounded scared or at least nervous but not her. No, this woman’s voice was carefully neutral, the first indication that there was more than met the…eye. Blake smirked, just a small quirk of her lips upward. Yang would certainly have a laugh at that. Meeting the inquisitive blue eye with a blank look, she shrugged. That quirk turned into a full smirk at the huff she received as a response. “Honestly, I didn’t have plans to capture you at all. One of my crew mates was…disappointed when we had to retreat so decided to do this. Sorry if we ruined your day, and I’m not being sarcastic, before you ask,” Blake responded, adding the last part when she saw the woman about to question her.

The lone eye narrowed in suspicion before the white-haired woman stood, Blake noticing how she tensed her fingers to recover feeling back in them. Amber eyes snapped up a second too late to follow that sharp gaze to her cutlass, and they were suddenly both lunging for it. In the scuffle that ensued, Blake had a few realizations about the admittedly attractive woman. The most important was probably the fact that the Schnee was stronger than she looked, but Blake didn’t relent.

There was a clatter when the weapon fell to the floor, but Blake had managed to pin her to the table, both women breathing heavily. It was then that Blake realized how little space there was between them. While this was distracting to Blake, her opponent didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the opportunity. This was when she discovered that Weiss was flexible, the wooden chair breaking beneath her as she fell after getting thrown off.

As Weiss crouched to pick up the fallen sword, Blake stood and grabbed her flintlock pistol, immediately firing off a few rounds. She frowned when they were either blocked or dodged, the expression only deepening when the table was upended and used as a makeshift barrier between them. The dust from the sudden action was a problem, so Blake relied on her hearing instead. A few minutes passed where the only sounds heard were heavy breathing from both sides of the room, and she could only assume that her captive was trying to come up with a plan.

Smirking now, Blake silently crept across the room toward the other woman. Apparently, she underestimated her stubbornness though. Even though she managed to tackle her, she didn’t hesitate to fight back and eventually even knocked Blake back against the wall. During her haze of pain, Blake barely registered the sound of fabric ripping and opened her eyes to see that her extremities were restrained to the wall rather tightly by what used to be the bottom portion of her opponent’s shirt. In her surprise, Blake only managed to utter the first words that came to her mind. “You seem to have experience with tying people up.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Their eyes met, surprise present in both until the white-haired woman looked away first, a hand to her mouth. It looked like she was trying to cover a smile, and Blake stopped struggling, entirely too amused by the situation. Still, she needed to know something before the inevitable escape happened. “Before you leave, I’d at least like to know your name. Don’t try to give me a fake one either. I have done my research, you know.”

At first, she thought her request would go unanswered when the other woman smirked and picked up her captain’s hat, inspecting it briefly before placing it on her head. Oddly, it looked like it belonged…oh-

“From one captain to another, I must suggest getting better sources. It’s been interesting, Captain Belladonna, but I’m afraid that I must cut our…tryst short. I hope you’ll be equally accommodating when next we meet.” As she was speaking, she steadily made her way over until Blake could see that sharp blue gaze up close. Smiling enigmatically, the other captain lifted the eyepatch, revealing the facial scar over her left eye, and Blake was about to ask something that she couldn’t remember once a gentle kiss was pressed to the corner of her mouth.

When she stepped back, Blake was still trying to process the night’s events. “Consider that a parting gift from Captain Weiss Schnee. Until we meet again, Blake.”

As the door softly shut after Weiss escaped into the night, Blake could only stare after her, soft lips and eyes that reminded her of the seas she sailed seared into her memory.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is...like that, because it's a setup for a possible continuation. Speaking of the prompts, if anyone has any ideas for any of the days, I'm open to hearing them. There are some fun prompts this year for sure. I can't guarantee I'll do any of them, but it's nice to brainstorm. As for my activities, I have been writing but struggle with finishing things. There are drafts of fics that have yet to see the light of day, but I definitely haven't abandoned writing. In these past months, I've discovered that I'm down for chatting. It also took me a while to realize that I actually have been writing, but it hasn't been for fics. If anyone just wants to chat or has any questions, then my Tumblr of the same name is available for messaging. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone stays safe!


End file.
